Eyes of the forest
by Heta4ever
Summary: (I know I have already uploaded this but something went wrong so I had to delete and upload it again, so there are more words this time) Alfred's house had burnt down and Arthur shows him to a redheaded Scotsman with forest green eyes that is able to help him out, and after a while the Scot and American feel they should be more then friends eFran and WalesNZ up ahead too)
1. Chapter 1

Alfred sighed lying his head onto the desk that was in his friend Arthur's study, it has been a month since his house has been burnt down and

he has been staying with Arthur for a while, Arthur told him that he should get a job and save up money for an apartment but he has still been  
thinking about that, it has been really hard for people to get jobs lately and he was scared that we would just keep egtting rejected like usual  
Arthur walked into the room with a jacket on and some keys in his hand "Come on, I have some people for you to meet, and they might be able to  
help you with your house problem" the brit said tossing Alfred his jacket, the American didn't bother to ask why but he just put his Jacket on  
and fallowed to brit out to his car, it was a really long drive until they finaly got there, it seemed like a house that could fit at least six  
bedrooms in it, hell there probably was 6 bedrooms, the doors had stained glass on them and as soon as they got to the door a very tall woman  
with long red curly hair opened it and ruffled Arthur's hair smiling at him

"Hey brat, been a while, miss me" she said, the woman had a very thick irish accent, she was wearing a dress that had a vest around it, the dress it  
self was green and the vest was white with orange trimming, soon you could hear some screaming in the backround

"Come back here ye stupid bitch, I wasn't done with ye!" another man with an Irish accent yelled

"Over my dead body!" another Irishman yelled, you could tell that those two were men, the woman sighed and looked at Alfred grinning "My name is Elenor  
it's nice tae finaly meet ye Alfred" she said sweetly inviting them inside, once they got in you could soo the two men that were yelling pulling at each  
other's hair as one of them had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, they were also growling at each other, Elenor growled at them and kicked one of them in  
the shins

"Aye, we have a guest, if ye dae not stop that shit i'm gonna rip both o' yer heads off" she yelled, the one she kicked in the shins was shorter than the  
other man was, once she kicked him he screamed and let go of the other man's hair rubbing his shin

"Ye damned woman, what the fuck is wrong with ye, kickin' yer own brother like that"he yelled at her, the taller one with the whiskey in his hand smiled evily  
and sat the whiskey down on the table "I'm Niall, my twin brother is O'Riely" he said not even bothering to look at Alfred as Alfred blinked a couple of times,  
soon you could see a little girl, a little boy, and 3 other men walk into the room, Alfred already knew the little boy, Peter

"The one with 2 cow licks is Williams, the one that looks like a sheep is Robin, the tallest one is Dylan, and the little girl is Asheley" Arthur whispered to  
Alfred, the American nodded looking over at them, it was hard just to remember who was who of the triplets, now there were more people, after a while Niall and  
O'Riely went back to fighting over the whiskey while Elenor was trying to brake them up, not too soon there was a man with realt dark red hair, sharp teeth, a  
cigerate in his mouth, and blue shirt came through the front door glaring at Arthur

"Why the fuck did ye want me here ye stupid British twat" he growled in a realy deep and thick Scottish accent, Arthur rolled his eyes and started coughing from  
the smoke, the Scot rolled his eyes too and put it out on his boot and threw it away

"I wanted you ALL here because I need you all to meet my friend Alfred that needs some serious help with-" Arthur got cut off by O'Rielly

"Oh great, another INSANE American, look Art I hate yer guts and there is no fuckin' way that I am goin' tae take THAT in, so ferget aboot it" Alfred glared at the  
Irishman ignoring the fact that he just said aboot instead of about, the Scot came in and slapped O'Rielly upside the head

"Stop bein' such an ass hole, this is exactly why ye have no one, yer tae much a bitch" the Scot said and sighed "My names Allistor, call me Ally or Scotty I swear  
I will beat ye tae death, ye can call me Scott and Allistor, but nothin' other than that er else" he said in a stern face, as soon as he looked at Alfred his eyes  
slightly widened and he became a little stiff but then he tried to shake it off and held his hand out for Alfred to shake it, Alfred nodded and shook his hand of  
course knowing what to do

"My name is Alfred Foster Jones, but you can just call me Alfred or Al" Alfred said letting go of Allistor's hand, Allistor nodded and then he looked at Arthur  
pretty much saying 'Okay why is he here and why are we here' Arthur sighed knowing exactly what the Scotsman was saying

"Alfred is here because I wanted to know if any of you would like to take him in to your home then please do, i'm sorry Alfred but I can't afford to have you in my  
house any longer" the brit said, after a couple momments of silence for once O'Rielly and Niall shook their heads and made an X with their arms

"Well uh, i'd love tae but...I dae not feel like livin' with a man at the momment...sorry" Elenor said

Dylan nodded "Yeah uh we have 4 people in our house and I have to sleep with Robin, so sorry but no, we can't" he said sighing, Peter couldn't exactly say anything  
since he is only thirteen years old and he lives with his father's, infact he didn't even know why he was there he just was, Arthur sighed "Great ju-" Arthur got cut  
off once again, this time by Allistor that had drank the last of the whiskey

"I'll take him in...I realy dae not mind, i'm livin' alone so uh yeah, it should be fine"he said looking Alfred in the eyes, Alfred looked over at the Scot in surprise  
and once their eyes had locked he felt his heart skip a beat, Allistor's eyes were a dark forest green that seemed to be filled with pure evil but just a litttle bit of  
love was hidding behind the evil in his eyes, Alfred couldn't help but to nod in agreement "yeah, okay uh thanks dude" he said kinda weakly still staring into the Scot's  
eyes, not being able to help it he felt flushed

"Yer welcome" Allistor said, they could hear talking in the backround but it was very faint, their gazes still locked as Alfred felt as if he were going to faint


	2. Chapter 2

Allistor was at Arthur's house waiting for Alfred to get his stuff together, after a little while he could see Alfred come out of Arthur's house with 4

suit cases, Allistor helped him carry some of them and put the suit cases in the back of the car, as Allistor got in he quikly lit a cigerate and started  
driving off to his house, Alfred kinda hated it when people smoked but for some reason he didn't mind as much this time, he just ignored it while looking  
out the window, other than the cigerate smoke he thought it smelt really good in the car, he didn't even know why he thought it did he just did, every  
now and then he would look over at the Scotsman, but whenever he did he couldn't help but to look the man over, after a couple of times of Alfred looking  
the Scot over they arrived at Allistor's house and he shot a glance back, they both got out of the car and entered the house, Alfred couldn't believe how  
many beer bottles there were, they were everywhere, even on places he didn't think they could get

"Uh, sorry aboot the mess, I had some friends over last night and we kinda drank er hearts out" Allistor said sighing, he walked up stairs showing Alfred to  
a room that had a king sized bed, dresser, closet, and 2 windows, one of the windows was right above the bed and the other one was next to where the closet was  
Alfred sat his things down on the bed and took the suit cases that Allistor was holding and put them next to the closet

"Thanks Scott, also i'm just wondering, your name is Allistor why do people call you Scott...your name isn't anything close to Scott" Alfred said slightly  
tilting his head

"People call me Scott because i'm Scottish..." Allistor said raising his eyebrows at the shorter male with a blank face finaly putting out the cigerate he was  
smoking out onto his boot throwing it in the closest trash can, Alfred watched his every move as if he were watching gladiators fight to the death, he really  
couldn't help it either, he just found the Scotsman facinating in some way, he finaly stopped staring at the red headed man and started unpacking his things,he  
first started with his clothes putting them away, then he put the sheets, covers, and pillows onto the bed, it got a little bit later and soon he realised that  
Arthur and most of his brother's can't cook, so he quikly started looking for Allistor, he was no where to be found, and Allistor's car was gone, Alfred could  
only hope that Allistor was out just for a drive and not picking stuff up to make dinner, Alfred went up to his room and he lied down on the bed relaxing, after  
just a little while he heard the front door open, as soon as he did he ran down stairs panting, Allistor rose and eye brow at him as he was holding a bag of food  
in his hands

"Whats wrong with ye" Allistor asked then Alfred looked up, seeing the bag of food he pointed to it not able to talk though, then Allistor looked down at the bag and  
bursts out laughing

"Oh, ye thought that I was cookin aye, well don' worry lad i'm not, I can't even stand my own cookin', I know that it sucks and i'd surely never make ye eat it" he  
said still laughing then he ruffled Alfred's hair and sat the bag on the counter, he took it out and it was chicken from a fast food resturant, Alfred slightly grinned  
and went over to get a plate of it, they both sat at the dinner table as they ate and tore at the meat, Alfred got done qiuker than the Scot and he washed then put his  
plate into the sink, after Allistor was done eating he started picking up all of the beer bottles that were in the living room, Alfred went over and helped him, once  
they got done allistor smiled at Alfred and ruffled his hair again

"Thanks lad, I wasn't excpectin' an American like ye tae do that but either way thanks" Allistor teased

"Hey, don't be so racist dude, not ALL Americans are like that, and I only did it because I thought you would brake your back old man"

"I'm not old, i'm aboot as old as ye are shorty, and at least I don' have tae use a chair just tae grab somethin' off of a shelf" Alfred pouted and hit Allistor on the  
shoulder

"I'm not short, your just freakishly tall" Allfred yelled at Allistor still pouting, the Scot chuckled and ruffled the other's hair, he soon walked up to his room grabbing  
a towel then he went into the bathroom, Alfred could hear water running so he could tell that Allistor was clearly about to take a shower, Alfred walked to his room grinning  
he got out his old gamboy and started playing Mario on it, he mainly did that in his free time, after a while he put the gameboy away and walked out of his room to get a  
drink of water, then he walked back to his room, before he could even open the door Allsitor kinda cought hs eye, Allistor had walked out of the bathroom, his hair was dripping  
wet, the smell of smoke was off of him, and there was only a towel wrapped around his waist, Alfred couldn't help but to slightly blush and look the Scotsman over, he noticed  
a scar going across the Scotman's chest and he pointed to it, his hand barely shaking

"If It d-doesn't bother you, i would like to know, why do y-you have a scar on your chest?" he asked stuttering, he just couldn't help anything he even did lately, Allistor looked  
down at the scar and sighed ruffling the American's hair

"I was at war, with a woman that I loved and well...I tried tae protect 'er but I failed, she died and I got a huge scar across my chest, things happen" Allistor felt like  
he could tell anything to Alfred, and he sighed as he walked off to his room closing the door, Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the gorund  
shuffling his feet around, as he went into his room he got undressed and put on a pair of baggy pants, then he plopped down into his bed lying down, he covered himself up and  
closed his eyes, soon as he fell asleep he oddly could not get the Scotsman out of his head and he smiled faintly in his sleep, curled up, all he could imagine was the Scot  
standing by his bed side smiling at him saying "Sweet dreams Al" in his deep Scottish accent


End file.
